


Done.

by Alicethebluepheonix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Fear, Unappreciated, angst-ish, so many questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: Appreciate what you have while you got it or it might be gone . . . or worse turned against you.





	

The Doctor is always there to fix things. To make things better. To make the scary nightmares go away. He saves the earth, other planets, and even the universe. He comes when people call for help or when he stumbles upon things that just aren’t quite right. People have died because of him. People have died for him. He’s had to make plenty of sacrifices of his own. He, himself, has nearly died in all of his endeavors. When he called for help who showed up . . . no one. Well, sometimes a person would show up but all they had to give was a guilt trip of how he could of done better. It’s no wonder it ended this way.  
It took a bad week, a boring Thursday afternoon, and a trip that went a bit awry. Amy had been yelling at him about how she never got to go to Rio and Rory was of course on her side. He has been trying to get them there but the TARDIS kept leading him to planets that were struggling in some way. He had of course managed to save them but one planet was unhappy because they had lost their favorite tree in the process and banned him from the planet. The others well there was always something wasn’t there. He’s trying for Rio now mostly because the scottishness in Amy’s voice was becoming less intimidating and more annoying, by the minute. Of course the TARDIS disobeyed once again. He was about to start a argument with her when he heard a sizzling noise and River appeared by the console. Asking him what he had done. The Doctor told her he hadn’t done anything it had come out far more harsh than he intended. River had dropped her flirtatious smile and it was replaced with a look of concern. She watched as he scrubbed his face roughly with his hands before he sat down on the floor under the console. The Three Ponds were distracted by this odd behavior and River decided that it might be time for a calmer trip. She settle for a empty beach planet similar in climate to Rio but more private and then convinced everyone to get into their swimwear. She dragged the doctor to the wardrobe. He was being surprisingly quiet, his mouth in a subtle frown, and the rest of his face empty. She assumed the beach would wipe it all away.  
Needless to say the trip ended up being interrupted by some rather violent aliens. Once again the Doctor saved the day but was still blamed for the two lives that were lost. To the Ponds surprise, the doctor had turned to the upset people and explained in a message similar to “I didn’t have to save your planet, i could've left you and all the people on this bloody planet to die but i didn’t, did i? So pardon me but i'm sure those to people meant nothing?” to the couple, before turning back around and getting into the TARDIS. By the time the Ponds had gather their wits over the situation that had just occurred. The Doctor had disappeared deep into the TARDIS where no one could find him. He was in his room which the TARDIS had moved far away from the console room. He couldn’t tell if it was out of love or if she was afraid of him right now. Why couldn’t people be happy? Did they want to die instead? Why don’t they appreciate me? Why? The doctor was pacing back and forth he felt like he was losing his mind. The anger slowly went away and then the emptiness set in. That wasn’t right. Normally, the Doctor would feel guilt but he just doesn’t have it in him anymore. He’s confused? No, his head hasn’t been this clear . . . in a long time. He felt the TARDIS send a wave of worry and fear, as the Doctor smirked to himself  
The Ponds were discussing the Doctor’s strange behavior in the control room. They were interrupted when the Doctor walked back into the room. He plugged Leadworth’s coordinates into the TARDIS and quickly, without delay they were there and promptly told them to get off without hesitation. River was confused and about to retaliate when the Doctor shushed her and told her to get out. Amy didn’t like the way he was treating her daughter and had a few words to say but he pushed her out of the TARDIS. River caught her and they both looked through the doors as Rory face turned to anger. “No one treats them like the-” “Oh really. Rory well here’s something for you to wrap your puny human brain around. I played around with your centurion act long enough you can’t really think i’m afraid of that stupid thing you call a sword. Now get out of my TARDIS before i remind you of just how human you are.” Rory was dumbfounded and didn’t move. He was shocked out of it when He felt River pull him out of the TARDIS. Later that day River went to check on him. She told Amy and Rory she’d be back but she never did.  
Years went by from that day. Amy was painfully confused but Rory was more concerned about River. Torchwood was up to it’s knees in work, there had been many alien invasions in the past 11 years but the Doctor never came back to help, not for a single one. Kate had tried many times to call the TARDIS during the times they were cutting it kind of close. Which was every time and each time it got worse and worse and more and more people were lost.  
Five more years went by and still nothing from the Doctor and once again a invasion had begun they tried to stick to the Doctors rule’s of peace but these aliens disagreed and Torchwood was running out of options. Everyone was calling him now, Kate, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory and a few other individuals scattered around the world. They tried it on and off for seven days and on day eight River returned. By this time everyone was using the ponds house as home base. Everyone was delighted till they saw River’s face masked with sadness and fear something uncommon for her. Amy went to ask but River shook her head and let a recording play from her hand held. 

 

‘Well, it seems you guys have gotten into quite the pickle haven’t you. Although you should be fine considering you’s been dealing with it for years now. No i'm not coming back. I don’t save planets anymore. People don’t seem to like that sort of thing i’ve noticed. Then again they don’t exactly appreciate when i save there lives either or try to do something nice so i'm gonna stay out of the way. Don’t worry im fine . . having lots a fun. River’s probably showing this to you so if you have any questions you could ask her of course she’ll probably be unhelpful and answer ‘spoilers’ to all your questions . . . she’s good at that. Maybe when you're done dealing with those hostiles i’ll come and give world domination a go. If you're lucky you’ll die fighting these aliens cause i won’t be quite so nice. I got a lot of pent up emotions . . . I guess . . .that's what happens when people don’t learn how to stop asking and actually give for a change. I would say see you around but if you do that . . . probably isn’t a good thing. Funny how the tables turn, eh?” 

The faces in the room were a mix of devastation, sadness, and panic. Kate realized force was the only way now. It took them another two months to get rid of the aliens and even after the fear of seeing the Doctor was strong. Another feeling had also started in large amounts guilt. Is this how the Doctor used to feel? Why did we do this to him? How did we get here?


End file.
